


Heart of Glass

by claryschild



Category: Byler - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blondie - Freeform, Boyfriends, Dancing, Fluff, Heart of Glass, I have an exam on Monday wtf am I doing, M/M, Queer babies, bye @ eleven, byler, dance, established byler, fluffy saturdays, gay asf lol, gay fluff, im dead rn, im listening to Hozier rn, love me my gays, mucho mistrust baby, pls donate 2 me some serotonin, queer supremacy, rip mileven, smol bbys, stranger things, strictly no het zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryschild/pseuds/claryschild
Summary: “Your hands are on my tits.” Mike noted.“Oh.” Will looked at where his hands were placed. “It was an accident.”Mike bit back his smile and raised his eyebrows. “They’re still there.”“It is still an accident.” Will replied, blinking innocently.(just a cute little oneshot of byler dancing to Blondie in Mike's basement <3)
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 46





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> got over my st phase LooOOong back but here I am, writing this anyway because Byler is really easy to write since their dynamic is just really sweet and simple. and also because I am a sad sapphic and I haven't seen my fribds or any of my other favorite people in so long I'm literally wasting away rn. (Spiderman style.) (God, that movie was so boring.) 
> 
> (p.s this isn't edited, not even like read through for a second time so PLS excuse any mistakes. English is stupid anyways.)

“Will!”

Will jerked his head up, “What?” He looked at Mike, lounging on the couch – that boy was _always_ lounging - long legs lazily crossed over each other.

“It’s _our song._ ” He said, eyes glimmering. It was then that Will realized what song was playing on the speakers. A smile automatically made its way onto his lips.

“Blondie.” He laughed fondly, shoulders slightly swaying to the beat.

Mike got off the sofa and danced his way to Will. The other boy was barely stifling his laughs, “Please, Michael, oh my god.”

“What?” Mike mocked offense, still continuing his stupid little jig. Will shook his head and held his hands up, “Nothing. Nothing at all. Please continue.” He turned his head back to the papers and books sprawled out on the table.

“Dance with me.”

Will looked back up, eyebrow arched. Mike held a hand out in Will’s direction and beckoned him. “Come on!” He urged, grinning as he moved to the song.

“No.” Will laughed disbelievingly after a moment. “I..” He looked down at his papers, “I’ve homework…and I can’t dance. You know tha - ”

“Shhh.” Mike scrunched his nose up in impatience. “I don’t wanna hear it.” He placed one hand on top of Will’s papers and the other on his hip.

“Dance with me, baby.” He smiled in his most appealing way, which Will had to admit was very appealing. “Please?” He added.

Will looked sideways to hide his blush and clicked his teeth, “Mike – ”

“Okay, I asked nicely first.” Mike interrupted him, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his seat. Will cried out in surprise as he stumbled into Mike’s arms. The curly haired boy smiled down at him, arms wrapping around Will’s waist, pulling him flush against his front.

_“See, isn’t this nice?”_

_“No! This is stupid. I can’t even dance. Mike. I’m dying. Mike!”_

He pulled Will to the center of the room and grabbed both of his hands.

_Once I had a love and it was divine_  
_Soon found out I was losing my mind_  
_It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind_  
_Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

Will couldn’t keep himself from giggling when Mike pulled him to himself and they did that walking-in-a-circle thing, Mike grinning beautifully and singing along to the lyrics they both loved so much all the while.

_In betwe-en_

_What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine_  
_Love is so confusing, there's no peace of mind_

Mike swayed his head to the beat, nearing Will’s lips, ending the sentence with a kiss to his lips, pulling away just as sudden as he came, leaving him smiling bashfully.

_If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good _  
_You teasing like you do___

Will started singing along, too. He pointed an accusatory finger at Mike at the _‘You teasing like you do’_ part and Mike laughed. He put the finger to Mike’s chest and dragged it downwards as he moved his body purposefully.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_  
_Soon turned out had a heart of glass_  
_Seemed like the real thing, only to find_  
_Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

He pulled away just as Mike started getting handsy, skipping away from his boyfriend as the chorus came on, smiling crookedly.

Mike grinned and nodded his head as if to say oh, yeah?

_Lost inside_  
_Adorable illusion and I cannot hide_  
_I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside_  
_We coulda made it cruising, yeah_

They danced around the table to the bridge as if they were in a music video, singing the lyrics and giggling childishly. Mike suddenly caught up with Will and ambushed him, pushing him onto the couch and climbing over him.

Will gave him the sweetest smile. “Hello.”

Mike felt his heart swell with affection. How was this boy true?

He bent his head down and attacked Will’s neck with kisses, making him shriek with laughter as he struggled under him.

“NOT THE NECK, MIKE!” He screeched, helplessly swatting at Mike’s back.

Mike pulled away, grinning uncontrollably. Will put his hands on his chest to keep him away as he panted heavily, his whole face was glowing with laughter.

“Your hands are on my tits.” Mike noted.

“Oh.” Will looked at where his hands were placed. “It was an accident.”

Mike bit back his smile and raised his eyebrows. “They’re _still_ there.”

“It is _still_ an accident.” Will replied, blinking innocently.

“Oh, yeah?” Mike grinned, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Their mouths met in a lazy clash of lips and teeth and tongue. Will slung his arms around Mike’s neck, trying to pull him closer, “Yeah.” He hummed into his mouth.

“Wait, I thought you had homework?” Mike pulled away, just enough so there was a couple of inches between them.

Will glanced over to the table where his schoolwork was kept, then he looked to the clock on the wall, and then at Mike - brown eyes darker than usual, the dim light overhead making his features look softer. His freckles looked particularly stunning. Will pursed his lips in thought.

“It can wait, I guess.” He said casually as he pushed his fingers up into Mike’s curls, gently scratching his scalp. Mike smiled like the lovesick idiot he was and was about to kiss Will again when he pressed a finger to his chest, holding him away, 

“Play that song again.” Will said in a low voice, brown eyes glittering with promise.

**~ fin**


End file.
